herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bain
Bain is a deuteragonist in 2011 video game Payday: The Heist and in 2013 Payday 2. Biography ''Payday: The Heist'' Anonymous coordinator. His face is never shown. During a robbery, he is somewhere nearby. During the Panic Room mission, after the explosion he says: "That blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!" In No Mercy, he said that he would soon pick up the team, so he was in a helicopter. When a mission fails, he reproaches himself for "miscalculation in the plan" or "underestimating the police" and promises to use his connections to quickly get the team out of prison. ''Payday 2'' He is the head of the underground organization Crime.Net. It is not known whether Bane moved to Washington with the team or not. He has great connections in Washington among politicians and leaders of large criminal groups. Starting with the first episode of PAYDAY: The Web-Series, you can accurately represent the appearance of Bane. From the sixth episode, the percentage known to Bane from the work of the team is 20%. Before the robbery The case in Alaska, Vernon Locke informed him that among his people there is a traitor and some individuals want to destroy him with a gang. For this reason, I had to organize a false base for the deal in order to get the gang out of Washington where they could have been attacked at that moment when they were defenseless. Bane is trying to tell all this to the gang after the robbery of a jewelry store for a friend, but he is being tracked down and kidnapped, he only has time to say that the gang will trust Locke, to whom he gave instructions in case of an unforeseen situation. Almost a year later, a gang was rescued from a secret base of Kataru. During his escape, Bane killed a huge number of mercenaries among whom was Kento, the son of Jiro. Before losing consciousness, Bane can say about the gold of the Maya and the First World Bank. After escaping, it turned out that he was infected with a deadly virus and could soon die. A few days after his release and after the White House Robbery, Bain tells the gang that he is free and after several seconds of silence dies. After the robbery, the video becomes available, in which the whole gang takes off the mask in the grave to Bain, except for Dallas, who was left with a mask. In the alternative ending of the White House Robbery, The Dentist wanted to kill him, but the gang prevented this by shooting the Dentist himself. After the ritual (placement of Maya gold bars) with the words "Thank you guys for everything!" disappears. As it turned out, Bane managed to transfer his consciousness to the body of the President of the United States. His last words will always be repeated in the criminal world and its circles of influence: “America, let's do this!” Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Thieves Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Crossover Heroes